Every Month or so
by DeathLang24
Summary: Harry's Sixth year is just around the corner and he eagerly awaits the day when he's able to go back into the wizard world, only when he does he meets a new member of the order who has a stronger connection to Lupin then their condition. Book 5 Spoilers.
1. Prolouge: SR Grim

Spoiler Notes: This is after book five so expect spoilers from it, including frequent mention of who dies.   
  
Summary: Harry's Sixth year is just around the corner and he eagerly awaits the day when he's able to go back into the wizard world with his friends only when he does he meets a new member of the order who has a stronger connection to Lupin then their condition.  
  
Rating Reasons: PG13 because I'm likely to swear, or make one of the character's swear, but mostly just to be safe.   
  
Relationship notes: I'm going to try and refrain from making any obvious relationships in this so you can make up your own pairings on your own. Have fun. ^^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: The most important part. I do not own any of the characters/settings written in the fic and I do not profit from it in anyway. The joy of writing is my payment. ^^  
  
Author's Notes: I'm trying to be as original with this fic as humanly possible whilst getting my idea's across, so bear with me.   
  
---  
  
Every Month or So...  
  
Prologue: S.R. Grim  
  
It was a peaceful and unusually windy day and Remus Lupin decided to spend his day off from the Order at a small coffee shop, drinking hot cocoa and reading the Daily Prophet. Piano music drifted out from the muffled chattering of the occupants and the smell of fresh pastries and coffee spun around the air. Everything had a comfortably warm tinge to it and the room's atmosphere felt like a thick blanket in the winter.   
  
"Oh sorry, but are you... yes you are!" a young man with blonde hair and green eye's stared down at Lupin, his crooked grin stretched across his face. "It's Sam, from the St. Mungo's? You came to talk to me on Christmas, and I had to thank you."  
  
Lupin raised a brow. He did recognize the man of course; only he was a lot healthier now, lucky lucky dog. "Why thank you." he said bowing his head respectively. "The same for you as well, it's not often I run across another werewolf and have a nice chat." Lupin sipped at his cocoa again and smiled. "You can sit there if you like." he said gesturing towards the seat across from him. "No one's going to touch that seat with me around."  
  
"Thank you." Sam said sitting down. "You left quite an impression on me that day, Mr. Lupin. I think it's helped a lot." Lupin smiled; glad he could help someone else. "Oh, waiter!" Sam called, raising his hand. A rather stiff looking woman slid over next to him holding a notepad and a pen. "May I have a butterbeer and a scone?" The woman nodded and wrote it down, then disappeared. Lupin felt slightly ridiculous indulging his slight obsession with chocolate with his hot cocoa off the child's menu.   
  
Sam had turned back to Lupin and was ready to fire up conversation again. "I heard about you at work the other day. Janitorial work, cleaning up the ministry after the incident with you-know-who." Sam paused, looking around as if to make sure Voldemort wasn't breathing down his neck. "Just mentioned your name, but it's worth something isn't it?"  
  
Lupin nodded vaguely with a dim smile. "Just as long as the words 'should be in Azkaban' follow it, it's alright I suppose." Sam laughed nervously, the thought of Azkaban obviously chilling him. "So... What do you think about this Voldemort business?" the man jumped and then leaned forward, looking around.  
  
"You said his name." he whispered after a thorough inspection of the shop.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? He has a decent name, even if he is a terrible wizard." Lupin sipped at his hot cocoa again. Nope, still scalding hot.   
  
Sam seemed to relax a bit, or at least he sat back in his chair upright again. "You must be very brave to say his name…" he said in slight awe.  
  
Lupin laughed. "No, quite the contrary, I'm just saying a name, like saying Sam. Imagine if every time someone said your name everyone hushed for a second, or flinched at the sound. Not a pleasant thought, but I suppose Voldemort enjoys that sort of thing..." Sam suppressed a laugh. "Anyhow, back to the main idea, what do you think about the recent happenings of Vol-You-know-who?"  
  
Sam paused for a moment to think, giving Lupin time to try at his hot cocoa again. "I suppose I'm afraid. I couldn't believe that Fudge would suppress that information; it's a bit ridiculous if you ask me. Before the truth came to light there were rumors that Dumbledore had gathered a group of wizards to help him dig up information on you-know-who. I thought it was...well, I thought it couldn't be true, but now I'd certainly dive at a chance to help, since I can't do much else..." Sam shrugged and looked down at the table as the stiff waitress put down a mug loaded with butterbeer.   
  
A sly smile curled across Lupin's face as he looked up from his coffee mug at Sam. "Would you really?"  
  
End Notes: Okay, I've edited this and fixed up a couple of mistakes. Still might change it again. [shrug] 


	2. Chapter One: Crashes in the Night and a ...

Spoiler Notes: This is after book five so expect spoilers from it, including frequent mention of who dies.   
  
Disclaimer: The most important part. I do not own any of the characters/settings written in the fic and I do not profit from it in anyway. The joy of writing is my payment. ^^  
  
Author's Notes: The first chapter. Let's just hope I get this down how I wanted it... Urgh.  
  
---  
  
Every Month or So  
  
Chapter One: Crashes in the Night and a Very Late Dinner  
  
The summer night on Number 4 Privet Drive was warm and welcoming. Birds sang their midnight sonata's, coupled by the clicking of crickets. The sound of TV's and music had long since died out into the beauty of the night and almost everyone in the house was asleep, dreaming about the next day.   
  
Except one resident of the house.  
  
Harry Potter sat in his cramped room staring moodily out the window for signs of his pet owl, Hedwig, who had been recently sent off with letters to his friends. Harry was no ordinary scruffy boy sitting at his windowsill, he was a wizard, but even in the wizard world he differed from most. Harry was dubbed 'the boy he lived' for most of his life, but he didn't know about it till three years ago when Hagrid, now a good friend, had come bursting into the shack where his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin Dudley were hiding out.  
  
Now that Harry thought about it, it was exactly three years ago, after all it was his birthday, 12:00 in the morning just like then. He remembered lying on the floor with a small blanket when Hagrid hammered down the door and walked in. He remembered Hagrid yelling at his Aunt and Uncle for not telling Harry about his past, about his parents, while he himself could hardly believe it.  
  
What he needed now was to be at the burrow, eating mince pies with his friends, Ron and Hermione, looking at Fred and George's latest products, and discussing the upcoming school year. He even at number 12 Grimmauld place with the Order, discussing Voldemort, would do, even if it did remind him of his deceased godfather.   
  
Harry drew away from the window and lay back on his bed, wondering what he would get for his birthday when he heard something outside. Almost instantly he rushed back to his window and squinted at the sky. There were dots, five of them, coming closer fast. Owls maybe? That meant presents, and letters! Harry leaned forward ready to catch his own owl on his hand. He could hear his Aunt Petunia's high voice in his head, shrieking 'What would the neighbors think?!' as he leaned farther, almost falling out.   
  
But soon it became apparent that they weren't owls at all, but people, on broomsticks, coming at him at an alarmingly fast rate. Harry lurched back and slammed his window shut. If it was death eaters then he was in trouble, but as long as he was in the house he was fine.   
  
The five landed in the bushes below, stowing their brooms away most likely. Harry grabbed his wand from the cluttered desktop and leaned against his door, listening for any noises.   
  
The sound of the front door opening was barely audible past his Uncles snores and snorts, but it was there. Harry opened his door and rushed to the stairs, slowly creeping down them. The five figures were entering, talking in very hushed voices.  
  
"-he's likely to defend himself..."  
  
"Don't be silly! I'll get him, it's his birthday a surprise!" Harry could hardly make out the voices. The first one sounded male, as did the second, only the second was lighter and smoother and the first was darker and gruffer.   
  
Harry froze as one of the figures began making their way up the stairs. They obviously didn't see him, only inches away from bumping into him. Harry decided not to take a chance and use magic, he didn't want to be in court again like the year before, so he shoved his wand in his pocket and push off of the man in front of him, then ran back up the stairs.  
  
There was a loud thump as the figure hit the floor, and another particularly loud snort from his Aunt and Uncle's room. "Ouch!"   
  
"You fool, Mad-eye told you he would defend himself." a female voice hissed.  
  
There was a muffled voice next, and after a bit of shuffling around and a couple of sorries from man. Another voice spoke, this one was very familiar. "Sam, I told you that was a silly idea, now if you would mind getting off my legs..." whispered a very hoarse voice.   
  
"Sorry comrade..." the unfamiliar voice said, followed by more shuffles.   
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry called, trying to see in the light.  
  
"Right here Harry." the hoarse voice answered, more shuffling.   
  
There was a rather loud sigh from the female. "I'm always the one with the sense here, aren't I? Lumos!"   
  
A bright light filled the hall and Harry stared down at the five figures below. He recognized four of them as Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks, and Bill Weasley, but one remained nameless. He knew he had seen the face before but he couldn't put his finger on who it was.  
  
"Wow... Harry Potter." the nameless man said, whistling. "Never thought I'd actually get to meet you." he chuckled.   
  
"Harry, this is Sam Grim, he's a new member of the Order." Lupin said, nodded towards the man as he dusted off his robes. Lupin had new robes this time, though they obviously weren't brand new because they still looked a bit odd and loose. Previously Lupin had worn the same extremely shabby robes since the day Harry met him on the Hogwarts Express in his third year. Lupin, who noticed the stare chuckled. "Yes, I'm afraid my other robes disintegrated on me one night so I had to get another set."   
  
"Disintegrated is right, Sam here caught them on fire." Moody grunted. "Trying to light a candle, were you?"  
  
Sam blushed and looked down. "Well I didn't mean to, now did I?" he said defensively.   
  
"Yeah, but that brawl you had with him the night earlier said otherwise, I think your pride was ruined because Remus won." Tonks taunted, her green curls bouncing lightly.  
  
"Shut up, Nymphadora." Sam said spitefully. This time Tonks blushed, but she was obviously angry. She hated being called by her first name, she made that clear to Harry the day he met her the last summer.   
  
"Well, we should get ready to leave, now shouldn't we?" Lupin interrupted, clapping his hands together and looking about him smiling cheerfully, obviously an attempt to break the tension.   
  
"Ah, yes!" Bill said walking up the stairs. "Show me the way Harry and I'll help you pack." he whispered. Bill was the brother of one of Harry's best friends, Ron. He had rather long hair pulled back into a ponytail; red like all the Weasley's, and his mother was constantly fusing over it, though Harry thought it was rather cool. "This it?" he asked, peeking into Harry's room and looking about. "Wait tell Mum gets a hold of this place, tsk tsk Harry…" he said observing the mess.   
  
"Yes well, I err... wasn't expecting guests..." Harry said shuffling around to pick up things.  
  
"Pack." Bill said softly, waving his wand. The books and papers flew out of Harry's hand and into his open trunk. Harry put all of his other unneeded junk away and watched the rest float in neatly. "We're going off to 12GP and your staying there with Remus and Sam for the rest of the summer, of course, if that's alright with you..." Bill said slowly.   
  
"Of course it is!" Harry said, almost a little too quickly. Staying with Lupin was bound to be better then staying with the Dursleys, as long as his friends came over that is.  
  
"Alright. Us Weasley's are going to be over there most of the time as well, if you can handle that too." Bill said smirking.   
  
Harry wondered if Percy would be there too, then decided he'd rather not have him there. In the previous year Percy had a fight with Mr. Weasley and left the family, while saying a load of unpleasant things about them and him. Mrs. Weasley had spent a good portion of the last year upset because of him, and Harry hated to see his mother-like figure upset.   
  
"All packed, grab your amazingly sheik Firebolt and we'll be on our way." Bill said smirking at Harry's broom. "Locamotive Trunk!" he said flicking his wand and directing the trunk out of the room with it. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and paused. His godfather had given it to him in this third year, and looking at brought back the painful memory of his death. Harry gripped the handle and moved out of the room quietly as possible with Bill, shutting the door behind himself.  
  
"All ready?" Moody asked gruffly.  
  
"Yes." the both answered, making their way down the stairs.   
  
A door from upstairs burst open and Harry froze. "What's going on here?!" shouted the unmistakable voice of Harry's uncle.   
  
"Oh my." Sam said staring at Uncle Vernan merrily. "A muggle!" he said, obviously delighted.  
  
"Sam, please." Tonks said rolling her eyes.   
  
Lupin stepped forward and ushered Harry down the stairs. "Sir, we were just about to collect your nephew, so there's-"  
  
"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!"  
  
"Well not exactly... we didn't break anything coming in that is." Lupin said as pleasantly as possible. "Like I said, we've just come to collect Ha-"  
  
"I don't want you freaks in my house! GET OUT! You said you wouldn't come unless there were problems! THERE HAVE BEEN NO PROBLEMS!" Harry could see, even in the rather dim light, that his uncle was turning his usual shade of puce; usual for when he was angry at least, and that happened quite often.   
  
"Don't worry Remus, I'll take care of him..." Moody muttered, rolling up his sleeves.  
  
"Mad-eye, please don't. You five go ahead while I patch things up a bit." Lupin said mildly waving them away.   
  
Uncle Vernan obviously did not like Lupin's rather offhand tone and turned a darker shade of purple then before. "Patch things up a BIT?!"  
  
"Vernan what's-" Harry's aunt, Petunia, let out a shriek. "What are they doing here Vernan?!" she asked frightened, scanning the group. Her eye's stopped at Lupin and she let out a shudder of fear. "Y-you...in my house... GET OUT!" she obviously intended it to be a order, but it sounded more panicked.  
  
"Petunia, please give me a chance to speak, we're just here to get Harry, we'll be on our way, and you can see him ne-"  
  
"I know exactly what you are!" Petunia continued. "A werewolf! I heard it from her nasty little friends!"   
  
Lupin didn't look surprised, but Sam obviously thought differently. "Oi! What's wrong with being a-"  
  
"Sam this is no time to start a fight." Lupin warned.   
  
"Like that freaky portrait, that woman..." Sam muttered, guiding Harry out of the house. Harry tried to listen to the conversation between Uncle Vernan, Aunt Petunia, and Lupin, but the four wizards quickly shut the door behind him and brought him to the back where they pulled out their brooms.  
  
"Remus can handle them fine." Moody muttered. "It's just us I'm worried about, if he can' make it out in time we're one short."  
  
"Not to worry Moody, Harry's a accomplished wizard, and Remus will make it out." Tonks said strapping Harry's luggage to her broom. "Same as last time, only no sides, just Bill, Lupin and Sam circling around you. Not to worry though, we'll be safe tonight." she said smiling. Harry felt a familiar chill down his spine as Moody preformed the spell to make him invisible. "Alright then, waiting for the signal..." she said looking up to the sky expectantly.  
  
"Signal one, mount your brooms." Lupin said, shutting the door behind him and rushing to fetch his broom. He sounded tired and exasperated from talking with Harry's Aunt and Uncle and he could understand why. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernan weren't exactly the most magic friendly muggles out there. "Signal two! Let's go!" Lupin shouted. Harry kicked off and flew into the air.   
  
It was a great feeling, flying again. Harry grinned uncontrollably as he flew. The night was perfect for flying, a mild breeze, not a cloud in sight, much to Moody's displeasure, and just the sparkling stars above. Harry decided that this time he wouldn't get tired of being on the broom like the last, he'd enjoy every minute of it, because being on a broom was exactly what he had needed for the past few weeks.   
  
After what seemed like hours of flying, and many plans of detours from Moody, which were promptly cancelled by the infringed Tonks, the unlikely group landed in a familiar dingy neighborhood.  
  
"Nice place, as always." Sam said cheerfully, unstrapping Harry's trunks from Tonks' broom. "Cannot wait to get in and meet Mrs. Black again, she always seems to enjoy my company." Harry wondered if he was being serious or not, he could have been considering Harry had no idea who he was.  
  
"Right then, time to head in." Lupin said, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he carrying his broom towards the area between two houses. Harry followed and watched as a door appeared. Same door, same silvery snake knocker, same gloomy appearance.   
  
"Remember to hush up this time Sam, wouldn't want the portrait going off on you again." Bill said jokingly.  
  
"Right right." Sam laughed. "Such a kind and understanding woman. Not the least bit prejudiced or anything." Tonks and Bill snorted.   
  
Lupin opened the door and held it open for the other five to walk in. They were promptly greeted by an ecstatic Mrs. Weasley, who, besides her puffy red eyes, seemed to be in an extremely joyous mood. Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around Harry and squoze him tight as the other five shut the door and began locking it up.   
  
"Oh Harry dear, you are all right aren't you?" she asked looking him over. "Oh goodness Harry, we were all so worried about you after what happened..." Harry would have pulled away with some snide remark, but he decided better of it. He wasn't going to be rude like last year; no he'd shape up.   
  
"Thanks, I'm fine though." Harry said smiling.   
  
"Well I think it's time we started that dinner we promised you Molly." Harry looked up as Mrs. Weasley released him. Standing in the doorway was none other that Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts school headmaster. The year before he had been rather cross with him for not speaking to him as much as he would have liked, but now Harry supposed that things were back to normal. Harry noted his headmaster was wearing a ridiculously fluffy apron and a damp spot on his shoulder, which was most likely caused by Mrs. Weasley's puffy eyes.  
  
"Right you are Albus." Lupin said taking off his robe and rolling up his sleeves. "It's men's night for cooking, our turn to pay you back for all those delectable meals." he said grasping Harry's arm and pulling him along. "I say we prepare desert too, how about a-"  
  
"Chocolate cake!" Sam finished eagerly, rushing up to join them.  
  
"Which chocolate chips, and chocolate frosting, and maybe a little bit of cherries here and there." Lupin said rolling his eyes.   
  
"Yes, a cherry strip in the middle! It'll be the best chocolate cake you've ever tasted Mum, besides your own that is." Bill said winking. Mrs. Weasley smiled at them and shook her head.  
  
"I'll go get Fred, George, and Ron to help." she said starting up the stairs.  
  
As Harry walked with the group of men he noticed that the house was a lot less grim since he last saw it. In fact it looked almost cheery. The windows cleaned till they sparkled and the curtains replaced. The carpets smelled like fresh lemons and there wasn't a cobweb in sight. The tables had been fixed and dusted, and removed of all dark objects, hexes and spells. The old troll leg coat hanger was now replaced with an elegant bronze one, and the wallpaper was painted over with white. The only thing that remained were most of the portraits, but even they had new curtains covering them, nice cherry red ones at that. He could imagine how 'ecstatic' the portrait of Mrs. Black was about that.  
  
The kitchen was below, and it looked a lot more welcoming then before. The chairs now matched and the table was finished. The fireplace looked bigger, but it might have just been the new paint on the walls, and the horrid pans that hung from the ceiling looked more orderly. In addition to that new lamps were installed around the walls so it was a lot brighter then before.   
  
At the table sat Mundungus Fletcher, the so-called crook of the order. He was looking his usual grubby self, sitting in his pile of robes like a mound of rags. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the end of the table reading peacefully with a quaint smile on his face as he turned the pages. He stopped and got up to shake Harry's hand when he came in though, asking him how he was doing, what he was doing, and how his summer had been so far.  
  
When Fred, George, and Ron entered the room Harry greeted his friend with a huge smile as they shook hands. "Great to see you again Harry! Wait till Hermione gets here, which will be soon since she wanted to bring her parents to this dinner." Ron leaned forward to whispered in Harry's ear. "Mum's a bit unsure about having them cook in the kitchen, we had to convince her that Lupin and Dumbledore would keep the rest under control, only that took a lot of time." Harry grinned as Ron stood up straight again. His friend hadn't grown as much as he had last year, about the same as Harry so he appeared to be the same height as the last time he saw him. Fred and George, who were off talking with Sam, hadn't grown at all, and Harry suspected they'd stay like that forever.   
  
"Alright men!" Dumbledore shouted to silence them. "Today we cook for the ladies, and we have to try our best! Remus has arranged a menu based on their requests, but if any of you do not agree on some of the things listed we will try and find an alternative. Any questions?" The group shook their heads. "Alright Remus, let's get started now shall we?" Lupin nodded and started to read off the rather long scroll in his hands.   
  
End Notes: Well I hoped you liked it. I'm trying to make it as humorous as possible while staying true to J.K Rowlings style of writing. Please review and if you decided to criticize me make it constructive. 


	3. Chapter Two: Preparing for the Feast, Th...

Spoiler Notes: This is after book five so expect spoilers from it, including frequent mention of who dies.   
  
Disclaimer: The most important part. I do not own any of the characters/settings written in the fic and I do not profit from it in anyway. The joy of writing is my payment. ^^  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter two up and going. Listening to haunting music right now so don't be surprised if there are a handful of creepy moments.  
  
---  
  
Every Month or So  
  
Chapter 2: Preparing for the Feast, Then Eating it  
  
The Forbidden Forest at night was pretty much the same as the Forbidden Forest at day, only it seemed that the even darker creatures decided to lurk around then. Christmas was in a week and a half and he had already lost his girlfriend's present to a rather drunk centaur, he just hoped he could get it back. Earlier he swore he heard howling, but shook the thought away, it wasn't a full moon anyway, or was it? He couldn't quite tell.  
  
So the man continued through the brush holding out his lit wand and hoping he'd stumble across the centaur that took his magnificent gift to his beloved, completely unknowing of the large slinky wolf that stalked him through the night. Every once and a while his flashlight would pass over the wolf's paw or huge bushy tail, but he never gave it a second thought, assumed it was something else apparently.   
  
Quite suddenly he felt teeth clamp around his shoulder and, ripping at the skin. He let out a muffled scream as the wolf pulled him down but soon there was only darkness surrounding him.  
  
And a heavy tapping on his shoulder…  
  
"Sam wake up, it doesn't fit to fall asleep in the batter." Fred joked as he slipped the cake batter from under Sam's arm. "I'll stir, and I won't tell Remus that you almost ruined one of his favorite desserts." he said stirring.  
  
Sam groaned and sat up. The crowd of males were still shuffling around the kitchen. It was 2:00 in the morn already, but Dumbledore was driving them like slaves. Lupin was working as hard as he could to cover up for most of their mistakes, but it wasn't quite working. Of course when the slave-driver himself caught them he merely smiled brightly and gave a short comment on how well they were doing, which of course made them work harder, Harry figured it was a spell.  
  
As he noticed Sam fell asleep more then once during the clatter. He still couldn't quite put his finger on where he had seen the man before, but he was sure he would soon enough, either that or he would be reminded by someone else. Everyone seemed to be well acquainted with the man, and he seemed friendly enough, though it was a bit odd how he always sought out Lupin's help instead of anyone else's.   
  
Harry stood by one of the ovens, watching the plates inside heat. Ron was on the other side of the kitchen slathering sauce over the turkey while George helped stuff it. Fred was supposed finishing up the mashed potatoes, and Sam to be stirring the batter, but that task was now Fred's, so Sam took care of the potatoes. Harry thought it odd how quickly tasks changed in the kitchen and he wondered if it was like that when Mrs. Weasley cooked. Of course he scolded himself for not paying attention to cooking in the first place, after all for the past two years the only thing he cooked was toast.   
  
Even Snape was there for the occasion, helping pour all the drinks into their respective goblets, though with some reluctance. Harry noticed how he was muttering about not owing anyone there anything, but he decided trying to intercept Snape's thoughts wouldn't be such a great idea, and slipped back to the oven.   
  
Soon everything was all set up and all they were waiting for was the last layer for the cake. The ones who weren't occupied with watching it bake were sitting in chairs, laughing and stretching, happy they were done with cooking hopefully for a long while. Harry sat next to Ron, talking about the new member of the Order.  
  
"Lupin brought him here." Ron shrugged. "He's a werewolf too, so we all supposed he was from one of those groups Lupin's been trying to convince. Other then that I don't know much about him, though he does strike you as familiar huh?" Harry nodded as he stared off at the rather peaky Sam.   
  
"Tonks mentioned that he got in a fight with Lupin earlier." Harry said, still watching Sam. "What was that about?"  
  
Ron laughed. "Oh that... It was on a full moon, you know? Lupin took his wolfsbane but Sam forgot, so Lupin dragged him down and threw him in a cauldron of the stuff, kept his head in there till he drank a good lot of it. As you can imagine, sane or not, Sam was still infringed about being shoved in a cauldron so he started snapping at Lupin and trying to chase him off, but Lupin wouldn't have it. He just sat there, tilting his head to the side, if you please. I think at that point both wolf parts of them had nudged them into goading each other on and it ended up with Sam practically jumping Lupin and then getting thrown across the room." Ron said all of this with an obvious new admiration for Lupin.  
  
"Mum was pissed at them both of course, dragged them off by their ears." Fred said grinning.   
  
"Lupin didn't seem to mind though." Ron added. "He won after all, as uncharacteristic to him as it seems."   
  
Harry studied Lupin as he conversed with Mr. Weasley about the position the Ministry was in on the war.   
  
An hour later everyone and everything was cleaned up to the point of sparkling. The cooks were all lined up against the wall trying as hard as they could to look decent. Harry stood in his dress robes next to Ron in his own.   
  
The steaming arrangement of food was laid out before them on the table's top. Three large turkeys stuffed with heavily scented spices and meat, mashed potatoes with three forms of gravy surrounding it, one with mushrooms, the usual mashed potato gravy, and another that Dumbledore had 'invented' in his free time. Pumpkin juice was set out in crisp silver goblets by each of the porcelain dishes, the old Black family crest long since rubbed out by magic. Hot steaming yams were set in the center, next to mashed yams, and buttered bread. A bowl made out of bread held the clam chowder next to each seat and a row of ribs was placed on the counter, just incase someone didn't want to fall asleep after the meal under the influence of turkey.  
  
Though Harry wondered why anyone would want to stay awake. It was already four in the morning and he was barely awake, the noise of everyone else the only thing keeping him standing. They, unlike him, had obviously prepared for this and slept in for the occasion. When Lupin opened the doors to the kitchen the females of the Order, and Hermione's dad, were ushered in and they all sat down before everyone else followed and sat down with them.   
  
Dumbledore clicked his fork against his goblet and waited for the silence as he stood. "I'd like to make a toast for the person this meal is dedicated too, Molly Weasley, who has so kindly prepared meals for the Order and it's guests for over a year and has done a fine job at it." Dumbledore held out his glass with a twinkle in his eyes. "To Molly!" Everyone did the same and some actually clinked glasses before they drank down their pumpkin Juice. Mrs. Weasley was as red as her hair as she looked down mumbling something about how silly they were. The rest of the Weasley family was grinning from ear to ear for her, as well as Harry.   
  
Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione and across from Lupin. Harry decided to break the silence between his two best friends and ask them about the events of their summer.  
  
"Oh nothing much really..." Ron said shrugging. "Still cleaning a lot. You think the first floor is decent, but Mum's determined to clean EVERYTHING. It's a lucky thing Lupin has possession of this house, can't imagine what she'd do if it had to go to someone else..." Ron paused and glanced between Harry and Lupin. Harry noticed that Lupin didn't mind the reminder that Sirius was dead, or he didn't hear. Perhaps because he was distracted with eating. "Well anyhow, so that's all we've been doing. Just cleaning...and cleaning some more..."  
  
"Don't forget helping Fred and George with their business." Hermione added with a smile. Harry was glad Hermione seemed to finally accept Fred and George's business, that was a nice change. He wondered if Mrs. Weasley felt the same, but decided he'd ask her later. He had the rest of the summer ahead of him to do it.  
  
Dinner continued in the same fashion. Harry was extremely happy when dessert came around, as were the rest of the people.  
  
The table was instantly cleared and Lupin and Sam made inched their way over with the huge three-layered chocolate cake. Harry and Ron had to get up and help the others with getting the rest of the desserts laid out, which included hot chocolate to replace the pumpkin juice, raspberry jell-o with raspberries mixed in it, a long tray of ladies fingers, a set of pumpkin pasties, a tank full of chocolate frogs, a huge bowl full of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Jelly Beans and row of cauldron cakes.   
  
When the two got to sit down they happily served themselves to whatever they could get their hands on. Sam and Lupin were messing with the tank, trying to retrieve on of the very active chocolate frogs. Lupin caught one and promptly shut the tank on Sam's hand, who screamed a string of curse words that got him 'time-out' in the hall from Mrs. Weasley. The frog jumped around in Lupin's hands before he bit it's head off and sat down, chewing thoughtfully. Harry was still trying to get used to how savage you had to be with the chocolate frogs to eat them.  
  
Hermione had helped herself to a piece of the chocolate cake. The frosty had elegant swirls, which were quickly destroyed when Dumbledore cut the cake, but they were beautiful none-the-less. In the middle cherry flavored gel oozed out from the cake leaving a small puddle of red on her plate, and Harry swore Mundungus has put far to much frosting on the cake, or at least more then necessary.  
  
An hour later when everyone had long since finished eating and were preparing to leave, Harry stood against the wall, wishing safe trips and good-byes to everyone leaving.   
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione yelped, pulling Ron back. "Here, Happy Birthday Harry!" she said eagerly, handing him a large tin. "It's from both of us." Ron grunted and nodded.  
  
Harry opened the rather large tin and looked inside at a set of robes for the Irish Chasers and what looked like an autograph photo book. Below was one for the Bulgarian Beaters and another autographed photo book.   
  
"I had to ask Victor about the second set." Hermione said with a blush, followed by a rather red faced Ron. "And the first was fairly easy to get a hold of, with the help of Seamus Finnigan."  
  
"That bloke knows where to get anything Irish." Ron muttered under his breath. Harry grinned and hugged both of his friends.  
  
"Thanks you guys, really great birthday present." he said, unable to wipe away his grin. Two years ago he had seen the Irish Chasers compete against the Bulgarian Beaters, and he loved both teams since. It was the first time he saw an actual official Quidditch match, one he figured he'd always remember.  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded. "Your welcome mate!" Ron said clapping Harry's shoulder.   
  
"Bye Harry!" Hermione called as she shuffled out the door with the next small group.   
  
Harry sighed and turned back to the kitchen to ask where his room was. He needed sleep.   
  
End Note: Bah I'm no good at naming food products and such and I think I might have gotten the names of the Quidditch teams wrong, but I just don't feel like checking right now. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Ciao! ^^;;; 


	4. Chapter Three: A Very Happy Birthday Ind...

Spoiler Notes: This is after book five so expect spoilers from it, including frequent mention of who dies.   
  
Disclaimer: The most important part. I do not own any of the characters/settings written in the fic and I do not profit from it in anyway. The joy of writing is my payment. ^^  
  
Author's Notes: Third chapter. Wow. This sucks.   
  
---  
  
Every Month or so  
  
Chapter 3: A Very Happy Birthday Indeed  
  
Lupin sat down at the table and smiled as he watched everything clean itself up. Sam was sitting at the other end, the tank of chocolate frogs in front of him as he fished around in it, trying to catch another.   
  
Harry walked in and paused at the door before speaking. "I was wondering where my bedroom was." he said quietly, feeling a bit awkward standing in the doorway. He was reminded that he was to stay with two werewolves, one whom he wasn't all to sure of. Harry watched as Sam stuffed three frogs into his mouth and held his mouth wide open over the top of the open tank, hoping to catch some.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Harry." Lupin said sliding his chair back to get up. "I'll take you to your new room, not to worry." he said guiding Harry out of the kitchen and shutting the door. It was then Harry reminded himself of how much he trusted Lupin and that he was certain if Sam did anything or didn't drink a certain drink, Lupin would assist Harry in every way. "It's rather different from your old one and we did move that portrait of Sirius' great grandfather to it, so you can stay in contact with Dumbledore." Lupin said quietly. Harry noticed how his tone dropped after he said Sirius' name. Harry felt his mood drop with it.  
  
Lupin led Harry up the stairs and down the halls of the second floor. The second floor looked like the first, fairly neat and welcoming, though in the distance Harry could make out the part of the house that wasn't that happy and clean in the distance. "Here's your room. Lock the door, Kreacher tends to rummage in people's things at night..." Lupin mumbled, unlocked the door in front of them and handing Harry a key. "Have a nice sleep Harry, and remember to wake up as early as possible, wouldn't want to miss your birthday." Lupin added. "I would wake you up but Sam's morning shouting should do the trick..." Lupin added quietly. "Good night Harry."   
  
"Good night." Harry called, shutting the door as Lupin disappeared at the stairs and walking into the room. The room was the exact same shade of green as his eyes, though he was sure it wasn't painted that way for that reason, but for the sake of honoring the Slytherin house colors. The blank portrait was hung beside the large canopy bed, which was set in the middle of the room. A nightstand was placed by the bed along with his trunk and Firebolt. Harry sat down on the squishy bed and bounced a bit, then fell back and quickly fell asleep, happy to get some rest.  
  
The next morning Harry was indeed woken up by shouting. He got up and listened by the door closely to see what it was about.  
  
"KREACHER YOU NASTY RAT! WHAT HAVE YOU PUT IN MY POTION?!"  
  
"NASTY HALF-BREEDS INVADING MY HOUSE!"  
  
Harry snorted and opened the door as Lupin rushed by. He paused to look back at Harry, looking more tired and dusty then ever, and wished him a 'Happy Birthday' before rushing down the stairs with his wand.  
  
"FRIGID WITCH CALLING ME A HALF-BREED!"   
  
"Sam, it's just a painting, help my close it..."  
  
"I'd like to set it on fire, in fact I think I should!"  
  
"Sam, you know that doesn't work, it's only-"  
  
"I'M ON FIRE!"  
  
Harry snorted again then rushed down the stairs 1to help Lupin extinguish him. "FILTHY SCUM TRYING TO SET ME ON FIRE!" Harry quickly started to help Lupin pull the curtains together and found it was actually much harder then he thought it would be, but they did get it closed, but not before the portrait managed to call them all 'disgraceful freaks' and 'mudblood mingling rats'. Sam was still on the floor fuming when they finished.   
  
"Well, how did you sleep?" Lupin asked cheerfully, ignoring Sam's indignant mumblings.  
  
"Good." Harry answered shortly.   
  
"Excellent!" Lupin said clapping his hands together. "Now let's set off to the kitchen so you can get to your presents." he said, swiveling on his heel and setting off.   
  
Harry glanced back down at Sam, who was glaring at the cherry red curtains that covered Mrs. Black. "Sorry for waking you up." he mumbled, still a bit hoarse from yelling. "On your birthday and all..."  
  
"It's alright." Harry said quietly. He quickly followed Lupin down to the kitchen, not wanting to be left alone with the angry man.  
  
The kitchen was sparkling clean after it's clean up the night before. A fire blazed in the fireplace and Lupin was tending to the eggs on the stove. "Your presents are in the corner by the fireplace, you may open them whenever you like. It's not like I have a camera or anything." Lupin muttered, concentrating on the sizzling Sunnyside up in front of him.   
  
Harry nodded and walked to the corner where a pile of present was stowed. He was about to pick when up with a head appeared in the fireplace, making him jump.  
  
"You may not care Remus, but I do." Dumbledore said briskly. "As does Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. We'll be there in mere minutes!" Lupin nodded, not turning away from the meal he was making.  
  
"I suppose you want scrambled Dumbledore?" he asked in a offhand tone.  
  
"Yes please, Molly says that she and her family have already had breakfast though."  
  
"Alright then." Lupin said cracking another egg open. "One or two?" he asked glancing back at the fire as he held up the second egg.  
  
"Two please, thank you. I'll see you both soon." he said bowing out of the fire. Harry watched the fire for a couple of minutes before sitting at the table. So he didn't get to open his presents and it seemed like he was being treated like a kid. He had hoped that they would drop that act and treat him like an adult, but it was obvious that wasn't happening anytime soon. Sirius would have treated him adult, even at times when he shouldn't have. Harry shuddered as he recalled the look on Sirius' face as he fell through the veil.   
  
"Something wrong Harry?" Lupin was now facing him with a look of concern in his eyes.  
  
"No...nothing really... It's err... Could you treat me less like a kid?" he asked quietly.  
  
Lupin smiled simply. "Is that all? That can be arranged Harry. Come and get your eggs though." he said nodding towards the pan.   
  
Just as Harry was about to get up the doorbell rang and Lupin got up to greet the others and make sure the portrait stayed quiet. Hermione and Ron rushed into the room as Harry got up to find them.   
  
"Harry!" Ron gasped, running up to him. Ron stopped and looked behind him as Hermione shut the kitchen door and leaned against it listening with an extendable ear. "They're planning something odd, the order I mean." he said in a half whisper.  
  
"That's not unusual." Harry said tartly. The Order was always doing something odd, Harry figured he should be used to it by now.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No no, it's really...quite different from what we usual hear. They weren't particularly discreet about it either, having it at my house, and they weren't whispering or anything either..."  
  
"It probably didn't matter, so long as Harry didn't hear it." Hermione muttered, still listening under the door.  
  
Ron ignored her and went on. "Don't get mad or testy about this, but they mentioned your dad, and Sirius, and Peter, and then you. They were talking about other strange things too, enlargement spells, and Ollivanders... Then Lupin said something about... keeping 'them' here." Ron sat back with a look of pride on his face. "What do you think it's about?"  
  
"I think they're insane." Harry said irritably. "Simply mental."  
  
"But it's interesting isn't it?" Ron asked, leaning in keenly. Harry shrugged and gave a small nod. Talking about his dad and Sirius, that was a bit peculiar. They were probably just talking about how Peter betrayed them... Harry's fist clenched together at the thought of the withering rat at his feet more then two years ago. Why'd he let him go? How foolish, how incredibly thick was he? Harry frowned, no use talking about it now.  
  
"They're coming." Hermione said slipping the extendable ear back. "Harry, I think it sounds a bit off as well. I think we should give it some real thought when we can."  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, running in with her arms spread out. "Happy Birthday Harry, dear!" she said hugging him. Harry gagged for a second whilst Ron grinned at him, obviously enjoying the fact that he wasn't the one being choked.  
  
"Molly! Five seconds more and you'll kill him!" Sam yelled as he walked into the room.   
  
Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and let out a loud, not to mention angry, sigh. "Sam R. Grim you are as bad as that Si-"   
  
"How is everyone?" Dumbledore asked, waltzing in at just the right time. "Such a lovely morning, don't you think Harry?"  
  
"I wouldn't know sir, as I have no windows in my room." Harry said stiffly. Dumbledore only grinned in response.  
  
"I suppose you don't, do you? We'll have to get more enchanted windows in this house, ones that don't show images of graveyards and such."  
  
"Quite right Albus." Moody added, hobbling in, his cane hitting the ground so hard Harry was happy they were on the bottom floor. "We should also set up more alarm systems around the second floors..."   
  
"Harry, you can open your presents now." Mrs. Weasley said joyfully, sitting down at the table. Harry stared at her, was she just going to sit there and watch him? Opening presents? His Aunt and Uncle did that for Dudley, but it always seemed a bit... stupid to him. Maybe because he was just watching.   
  
"Molly, I think you're making Harry nervous." Sam laughed, scratching the back of his hands.   
  
"Oh, alright." Molly said turning away, but turning back again when Harry started at his presents.   
  
The doorbells rang and Harry halted his present opening, again. He was starting to wonder if he liked celebrating his birthday alone instead of with the order. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly got up to see who it was after the portrait began it's rant, obviously someone who didn't know about being quiet around the halls.   
  
"Mrs. Longbottom! I'm very sorry about the noise." Lupin said gesturing to the painting, which was being taken over by Moody and Sam. "Welcome, come in please!" he said bowing smiling. The three gaped, what was Neville's grandmother doing here?  
  
"No thank you." the old woman said stiffly, carefully adjusting her stuff vulture hat and looking around the room. "I'm just here to drop off Neville... Now Lupin, you are sure he would be perfectly safe?" she asked looking at him warily.   
  
"Yes of course... Oh, but I'm afraid someone will have to erase your memory of this place after you leave." Lupin said smiling sheepishly. "We're a bit tight of security and secrecy here." Neville came in bearing his trunks and clutching his toad to his chest. "Hello Neville, having a good summer so far?" Lupin asked shaking his hand after Neville shifting around a bit.  
  
"Yes of course professor!" Neville stammered, clutching the toad even tighter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. They all wondered if Neville was actually afraid of Lupin now, but then again he might not be. It could just be Neville acting like Neville.   
  
Luckily they were the only ones who seemed to notice. Lupin turned around as and spotted the trio down the hall. "Oh, Harry! I forgot to tell you, but I needed to borrow a set of your cloths for a couple of new residents." Lupin said as he helped Neville with his luggage. "Mrs. Longbottom, I'm sorry I can't quite stay around to chat."  
  
"No matter Lupin, I'll leave." Mrs. Longbottom said, starting to turn on her heel.   
  
"Tonks, please show Mrs. Longbottom out." Lupin got out his wand and pointed it at the trunk. "Locamotive trunk." he said muttered, then carefully led Neville and the trunk through the house. "Neville and Luna will be taking up residence here for the summer, for safety purposes." Lupin explained as he approached the stairs. "You understand right?" Harry nodded. "Alright Neville, I'll take you to the room we have set up..."   
  
As they started up the stairs Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed up to greet they're friend and walk with him to his new room. "Neville! Your staying here are you?" Ron exclaimed. "Oh, see Harry, won't be so lonely if Lupin and Sam have to leave for 'Order business' and such."   
  
Harry nodded. Neville wasn't his top choice for people to spend the summer with, but it was better then being alone with the half-insane, and possibly dangerous, house-elf wandering around.   
  
"Quiet for a minute back there." Lupin said sharply. All four shut up instantly as Lupin went ahead up the stairs, the trunk bobbling along behind him. The four exchanged glances and followed him in silence.   
  
Neville bit his fingernails as he looked about at old reminders of what the house used to be like. "There's a lot of snakes..." he said looking at the snake lamps.   
  
"Neville, please..." Lupin said, almost pleadingly as he walked on. "Shh...."   
  
Harry thought he was being ridiculous. What was all this silence about anyway? Was there something up there? Mot something dangerous he hoped... No. Lupin wouldn't have anything dangerous upstairs, unless you counted Kreacher as dangerous, which on certain occasions you could. Harry, for one, wanted to wring the house-elves neck.   
  
"Here you go..." Lupin said unlocking the door next to Harry's room. "Set up in here and remember to lock the door whenever you leave or else the house-elf will find his way around..." Lupin recited as he opening the door and lowering the trunk down.   
  
Once everything was set up in the room Neville stopped the look around. The room had very odd creamy orange wallpaper with dead flowers going from the ceiling to the floor printed on it in white. The bed sheets were pasty white and the curtains were an odd moldy sort of gold. Despite the extreme colors Neville fell back onto the bed as if he were right at home, then quickly sat up, remembering there were still people in the room.   
  
"Thank you Professor." he said quickly.   
  
"Your welcome Neville." Lupin said with a short smile. "And it's alright if you call me Lupin from now on, I'm not longer a professor anyway." Lupin said detaching a key from his cluttered ring of keys and handing it to Neville. "I need to go down and help with breakfast for you and whoever else."  
  
Neville got to the floor and started to unload his trunk. "So Harry... Lupin's is going to be the only adult here after the rest of those people leave?" he asked nervously, avoiding their eyes as he shuffled through his cloths.  
  
"Well, no actually." Harry didn't know quite what to say. After all, living with two werewolves wasn't such a pleasing thought, no matter how decent they were as humans.   
  
"Oh really?" Neville asked brightly. Harry's spirits sank, Neville obviously felt he was safer with another.  
  
"The thing is Neville..." Hermione said delicately. "The other man's name is Sam, and he's a werewolf too." Harry gulped, happy he didn't have to say that. Neville paled.   
  
"O-ohh... Are they friends?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Not really." Ron snorted. Harry turned to Ron surprised. "I mean, Sam looks up to Lupin a lot but he has big attitude issues, as Mum calls it." he explained. "They get in fights a ton of times, in wolf form and in human." Harry was sure Neville had just become paler. "Lupin usually wins, but they get pretty...awful actually..."   
  
"Not to worry though, they take the wolfsbane potion, so they're safe in their wolf form." Harry said in what he hoped was an assuring voice. "And I think someone will come over and watch them."  
  
"Like mum." Ron added. "She keeps them in their place, especially last time..."  
  
But Ron never got to explain to Neville what happened last time because Fred and George had popped out of nowhere and interrupted. "Mum's got breakfast ready, and she wanted up to 'pop up' and tell you lot." Fred sniggered.   
  
"So we did, even if we were at the bottom of the stairs." George said, inspecting his fingernails.  
  
"Come on children!" George said in a shrill voice. "Budge on to the kitchen!" The two twins disappeared and the four made their way down to the kitchen as quickly as possible.  
  
Okay. I have done it over again. I hope this is...more decent...Murgh... 


	5. Chapter Four: Eggs for Breakfast and Dai...

Spoiler Notes: This is after book five so expect spoilers from it, including frequent mention of who dies.  
  
Disclaimer: The most important part. I do not own any of the characters/settings written in the fic and I do not profit from it in anyway. The joy of writing is my payment. ^^  
  
Author's Notes: Finally finished this. I had to get it JUST right because. I dunno. There were atleast five versions of this chapter that I've trashed/lost, so yeah.  
  
Review Notes: Silver Flame of a Phoenix: Thank you very much for pointing out those errors, and thank you for your comments. Really appreciated. Ocean Goddess: Thanks for encouraging me to move on with this, and thank you for the nice review.  
  
Sorry it took so long to make. :p  
  
---  
  
Every Month or So  
  
Chapter Four: Eggs for Breakfast and Daigon Alley  
  
When the four got there Fred and George were already sitting by the fireplace, talking with Bill and Ginny about their new version of trick wands. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were both working on breakfast and Dumbledore and Sam were seated at the table, Dumbledore humming a light melody, and Sam staring moodily at the ground.  
  
"Would you like more eggs Sam?" Lupin asked quietly.  
  
"No." Sam hissed, dragging his chair closer to the table and rested his head in his arms.  
  
Harry raised a brow and whispered in Ron's ear. "What's got him on edge?"  
  
"Anything." Ron said shrugging.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley after breakfast to get school supplies." Lupin said while dishing out the eggs. "Harry eat your breakfast, Sam finish yours, and Neville come here and have some." Harry sat down in his seat and picked at his cold eggs with his fork while everyone else sat around the table.  
  
Sam looked up and grinned at Harry. "Hey, if you're lucky, you get to go with me!" he said jabbing his thumb in his chest. "We'll have a blast, right Remus?" he asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
Lupin nodded and sat down.  
  
"Right." Harry mumbled. He didn't feel like being with the mood swinging Sam at the moment, something about the look on his face when he came in made Harry's mood drop rock bottom.  
  
"Hey. Harry, you don't look so great." Sam said poking his arm. "Sick or anything?"  
  
"No." Harry said quietly.  
  
Diagon Alley was very empty and peaceful when they got there. It took a full hour to get through Moody and his 'inspection' of the area. Harry swore he saw a member of the Order at every turn, but the only ones he was sure were there was Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, and Sam. First stop was Gringotts, and what a cheery stop it was.  
  
"Oh.urgh. mmm. I have the key somewhere." Sam said rustling through his pockets.  
  
"You lost my key.?" Lupin asked quietly.  
  
Sam shook his head and continued to search. "I swear I didn't Remus! It's in here." Harry watched as he checked his pockets over and over again, dragging out everything he could in fistfuls as he searched frantically. "I mean it Remus, I didn't loose it! I never loose- Aha!"  
  
Lupin sighed in relief. "You found it?"  
  
"No, but I did find that chocolate frog from last night that I started to eat." Sam moaned and stuffed the chocolate in his mouth while talking. "I swea' I'w pay yeh' ba."  
  
"That's quite alright, I didn't have much in there anyway." Lupin said, trying to be cheerful, but failing miserably.  
  
"No no! I'll pay you back! How much was in there?"  
  
"Err." Lupin's ears turned red as he bit his tongue. "Not much, it doesn't matter. Harry I got you're key." He said pulling what Harry recognized as his account key. "Don't loose it now, you need that money a year more after this, and possibly a little after that." Harry nodded and pocketed the key as the group moved on towards the huge bronze doors.  
  
A stout goblin bowed at each of the doors they walked through, bronze, silver and gold. Harry looked around the place with mild fascination. He'd seen it before, but not in a while. As they approached the counter Harry could see the fistfuls of precious gems, gold, and silver being weighed by the grumbling goblins.  
  
Lupin trotted up to a unoccupied goblin and smiled merrily. The goblin looked at Lupin as though he were insane. "Good morning."  
  
"And you would like?" the goblin sneered, looking over Lupin's robes through his monocle.  
  
"Keys." Lupin said over his shoulder. Harry took out his key and placed it on the counter while Sam and Mrs. Weasley brought out theirs.  
  
The goblin examined them and nodded. "All seem in check, I'll have someone take you down to those vaults in a moment.Hemmlock!" the goblin shouted in a gruff voice. Another goblin shuffled from behind the counter.  
  
"Come with me sir's and miss's." the goblin grumbled, hobbling along in front of them two a door out of the hall.  
  
Harry collected his money first, not too much because he didn't want to waste it all, not that he could fit it all in a bag anyway. The next stop was Sam's, which, to Harry's surprised was packed with galleons, sickles, knuts, and much more. Sam carefully picked out a bag of galleons and the group moved on.  
  
At the Weasley's vault Mrs. Weasley bustled around picking up whatever she could. Harry swore he saw Sam drop a good portion of his bags contents in the vault before he showed Mrs. Weasley that he found the amount she was looking for.  
  
When they left Gringotts more people filled the streets. "Sam, Harry and I will go to Madam Malkins, since Harry's robes seem to be getting a tad short for him. Anyone else need new robes?" Ron grunted something but Harry chose to ignore it, otherwise the group was silent. Sam muttered something about 'another certain someone' needing new robes as well. "Right then, come along Harry." Lupin said walking towards the robes shop. Harry and Sam followed as the rest of the group separated away with Mrs. Weasley yelling about meeting them at Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter, come to get new robes I see?" Madam Malkin asked with an arched brow. The mauve cloaked stoat witch looked down at the hem of Harry's robes and clucked her tongue in disapproval. "Yes yes. You are Hogwarts right?" she asked looking up at him, but answered before he could. "Yes, that's right, you are." Madam Malkin said pushing him to the back of the store. Harry watched her rush away as a robe was thrown over his head and another witch began pinning it up.  
  
"Well, would you two gentleman be needing any new robes?" Madam Malkin asked, looking them both over.  
  
"That's quite alright, we're just here for Harry." Sam snorted at this comment and sat down on one of the waiting chairs. Lupin sat down next to him and pulled out a newspaper from his pockets, unfurled it, and began to read. From a distance Harry could make out the headline news, more attacks from Voldemort. A suddent pang of reality hit him hard in the head. He had forgotten about Voldemort in the midst of celebration and bliss, maybe that's what the order intended. No, that's what they were working against.  
  
He thought about it early while coming to Daigon Alley on the Kngiht Bus, but it didn't really occur to him that they would be attacking. It seemed so unreal that just a month ago he was watching Voldemort battle Dumbledore, watching Lucius Malfoy goad him into giving him the prediction, and watching Sirius fall through the veil.  
  
"All done dear!" Madam Malkin announced.  
  
Harry paid for the robes and left with Lupin and Sam  
  
"Harry we have to make a stop at Ollivander's to pick up something, you don't mind do you?" Lupin asked with a raised brow.  
  
Harry shook his head, but he wondered what they wanted from the wand- selling wizard anyway. Did they need new wands? No, wands lasted a lifetime didn't they? Or weren't they supposed to?  
  
When they got to Ollivander's the shop was it's usual dusty self. Towers of slim boxes went up to the ceiling with a small creaky chair in the middle.  
  
"Hullo Ollivander." Lupin said with a smile. "We've come to pick up the wands Dumbledore ordered." he said mildly, showing the old ogling man a small yellowed slip.  
  
Ollivander glanced at Harry behind his huge spectacles, muttering something about what he made his wand with and picked out four slim boxes from the floor. "Never made a duplicate of any wand in my life." He announced. "Be sure not to mention this to anyone." he said eyeing Sam and Harry with suspicion.  
  
"Of course not." Lupin said with a small nod.  
  
When the three left the shop they headed off to Flourish and Blotts, but Harry stopped on the way.  
  
"Hullo Tonks." Harry said with a very forced smile. Tonks whirled around and let out a nervous laugh, and Harry swore Lupin's cheerful face cracked into a frown.  
  
"Oh, hullo Harry!" Tonks said, clapping her hand on his back and leading him away from in front of the quidditch shop, "How's your birthday been so far?"  
  
"Great." Harry said shooting glances back at the quidditch shop. He swore he saw himself in there, but it might have just been his reflection. Turning back to Lupin he was faced with a very red Sam and a very pale Lupin, staring off behind Harry and Tonks towards the quidditch shop.  
  
Harry turned around to watch four boys bound out of the quidditch shop yelling and waving their arms.  
  
"Tonks!!! Tonks come back!" One shouted.  
  
"We're not that embarrassing are we?!"  
  
Tonks gulped and turned around. "You can't even get on a broom, don't try it again Peter." A rather round boy with straw colored hair blushed at this, looking down slightly ashamed. '  
  
"Yes, but it's not Remus' fault he couldn't get on the broom, he has balance problems, Peter is just daft!" A dark haired charming boy explained.  
  
"It's from giving him all those experimental sweets Tonks, very devastating effects on his.intellect." Harry blinked and shook his head to make sure he saw what he thought he saw. It was him! No.it was. not him.?  
  
"That's not very nice." A light brown haired boy said in a whisper. "Don't make fun of Peter so much, he's just as smart as any of us." The dark haired boy snorted.  
  
Harry whirled around to look at Lupin whose face was buried in his hand as he muttered under his breath. Sam was hysterical; laughing so hard he looked like he was wetting himself. Tonks was trying very hard to frown, but a smile kept on curling on her face so she gave up.  
  
"Alright boys, the jig is up!" she said throwing her hands up in the air. The four boys sighed in relief, the dark haired boy throwing his hands up in the air and letting out a whoop.  
  
Harry stared at them all blankly, wondering if he was seeing this correctly. It had to be them, didn't it? James Potter, his father, Sirius Black, his godfather, Remus Lupin, the man standing behind him, and Peter Pettigrew, the traitor. But then again. that couldn't be. They looked about Harry's age, a little taller from when Harry had seen them in Snape's pensieve the pervious year. This couldn't be true, simply couldn't be.  
  
End Note: Ehh.. Didn't turn out quite how I thought it would but I got the basic point across. I wonder if this is as long as the other chapters. Oh well. 


	6. Chapter Five: Flourish and Blotts

Spoiler Notes: This is after book five so expect spoilers from it, including frequent mention of who dies.  
  
Disclaimer: The most important part. I do not own any of the characters/settings written in the fic and I do not profit from it in anyway. The joy of writing is my payment. ^^  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Review Notes:  
  
Pencil Scrapings: Hehe, thanks. Nice reviews are always appreciated.  
  
iburnharrypbooks: Wow, my first flamer. Such a kind soul you are, but really now, you say I go to preschool? When you can't even seem to capitalize you're I's? Oh yes, and if you hate Harry Potter so then why are you reading this?  
  
Carmel March: It's alright if you don't sign in I only get irritated if you're flaming me and not signing in. [cough]iburnharrypbooks[cough]  
  
ginnygal189: Thanks, I love making cliffhangers. Expect more. [much evilness]  
  
Alexis-Lee: Haha...I need to fix those spelling errors... Too lazy... Neville is there because I feel bad for him and his few appearances.  
  
Ocean Goddess: Off to work on the next chapter...  
  
---  
  
Every Month or So  
  
Chapter Five: Flourish and Blotts  
  
"Tonks, you really screwed up this time." Sam snorted. Tonks' eye's glowed red for a moment before Sam's pants were turned pink. "Oy! You ruined my pants!" Sam shouted angrily.  
  
James sighed and shook his head. "Such a smart fellow that Sam R. Grim." he said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Alright, let's go to Flourish and Blott's then..." Lupin said holding up his hands. Harry didn't want to go there though; he wanted to know what was going on. It wasn't every day you saw two dead people walking around as their sixteen year old selves, even in the wizarding world, that had to be a bit off. "Harry, I'll explain it later." Lupin said in a low voice. "Let's go for now."  
  
Harry stared at the four boys as they walked to Flourish and Blotts in silence. There seemed to be something different in the way they acted, different from how friendly Lupin and Sirius were, different from how petty and stupid Peter seemed, and different from the self-centered James Harry had seen the year before. Sam walked behind Harry with Tonks, yelling at her about his pants, and later on his hair. Tonks' laughs could be heard over the alley's chattering crowds, but Sam obviously never did anything to her, because she remained perfectly amused the entire time.  
  
When they reached Flourish and Blotts Mrs. Weasley was waiting outside with her hands on her hips. "Sam! Change that ridiculous outfit this minute! You look like a circus clown!"  
  
Sam wrinkled his nose and puffed out his chest, his polka-dot shirt's sequins sparkling in the sunlight. "I'll wear what I like!" he announced, throwing his hand in the air and marching into the store, receiving numerous giggles from the four marauders.  
  
---  
  
Lupin followed him, looking for tired and worried then ever, but before Harry could follow James stopped him.  
  
"This must be him!" James exclaimed, pointing to Harry's nose. "Looks just like me!"  
  
"Poor soul." Sirius muttered, shaking his head sadly.  
  
Remus sighed and followed the others into the store, followed by a very jumpy Peter.  
  
"So! You're my son! I bet you get all the girls!" James announced proudly.  
  
Sirius nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah, I bet!" he said sarcastically. "Just like you James, always one with the ladies, you dog you."  
  
James scoffed, pretending to be taken aback by Sirius' comment. "As if you're not! Four girls at a time, who's the dog now?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and walked away, happy to know they didn't notice his disappearance, but rather continued on bantering with each other, praising each others actions.  
  
As soon as Harry stepped into the store Sam grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him aside next to him and Tonks. "Harry, looked up." Sam muttered, pointing up the stairs to a girl talking to Remus. "Who's that girl?"  
  
Harry squinted and shook his head. Girls with black hair were all too common. She looked like either a sixth year or a seventh, but he couldn't be sure. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Because he's flustered by her." Tonks giggled.  
  
Sam pursed his lip and fluttered his eyelashes. "Isn't it sooo cute?" he asked, mocking Tonk's voice. Tonks elbowed his ribs and went off to talk with Mrs. Weasley. Sam stared after her before slamming his palm into Lupin's back, knocking the book in his hands to the floor. "Watchya readin'? Anything naughty?" Sam asked, pick up the book and leafing through it. "Aw come on, that's no fun..."  
  
"Harry, I have you books." Lupin said holding a bundle of books up. "Go pay for them and then we'll be off to Grimmauld Place again, you have everything else, right?"  
  
Harry nodded and went to go wait in line after Neville, Remus, and Peter, who appeared to be lugging along James and Sirius' books and fistfuls of money.  
  
---  
  
When they returned to Grimmauld place Harry got to sit down and start at his presents, finally. Mrs. Weasley was o the edge of her seat as Harry opened his, and she demanded he wear the new red and gold sweater as soon as he unwrapped it. Lupin had given him a, quite literally, nice set of wizards chess. Harry was very happy to know that the king of the set 'approved' of him and would play accordingly. Neville got Harry a jar of jelly, green jelly.  
  
"It's from herbeology Harry, I learned it for extra credit. It helps itches in bites, poison ivy, and other allergic affects." Neville recited. Harry gave a week smile and Neville glowed.  
  
Tonks' present was a thick book on quidditch, apparently more up-to- date then Quidditch through the Ages. Fred and George gave him some of their newest products, which included fake prefect badges, finger snappers [snake like things that trapped you're fingers for up to an hour], and chocolate frogs that turned into real frogs before eaten. Mrs Weasley let out a disapproving cluck, but everyone could tell she was somewhat proud of them.  
  
When Harry was finished Lupin and Sam came down into the kitchen carrying a huge cake, mostly chocolate. "Devils food cake!" Sam shouted energetically.  
  
"The one thing we agree on." Lupin said cheerfully, raising it up so they could set it on the table.  
  
"Most definitely!" Sam said holding up a knife. "Here you go Harry you cut it." Harry took the knife and started to slice through the three- layer cake, looking at all the layers when he dragged out a first piece. "Hehe, yum yum." Sam said grinning and rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Wait!" Tonks shouted, stumbling down the stairs and into the room. "Lupin, come over here." Lupin raised a brow and walked over, while everyone leaned in a bit closer to hear, even Mrs. Weasley, who was trying very hard to pretend she wasn't. Harry sighed and continued to slice through the cake. "Dumbledore found the new Defense teacher, but he says he's requested help, so he wants to know if Sam and you can volunteer." Lupin furrowed his brow and shook his head. "No? Why not, we're going to be at Hogwarts anyway..."  
  
The knife slipped almost cutting Harry's finger off. Sam caught it before it hit the floor and handed it back to Harry. "Try and be more careful." he said quietly before joining Lupin and Tonks in their conversation.  
  
"Oh I'll help you dear." Mrs. Weasley said, summoning up another knife from one of the drawers and cutting the cake with him. Harry watched as she quickly sliced through the cake. The talking had started again but it all seemed like a buzz to Harry now. there seemed to be a lot of things going on that he didn't know about, and he intended to find out about them.  
  
---  
  
End Note: All these ideas are cramming my head. Must..write.later. :D 


End file.
